


Baila Conmigo

by Brutal_B



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Latinx!Gert, Latinx!Molly, They dance again, They eventually stop being idiots, shit will get hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brutal_B/pseuds/Brutal_B
Summary: Molly and Gert teach Latinx dances to the gang, minus Alex because he has more important things to do (his words). This is mainly GertChase and Molly being an annoying little sister. All the others are here. It is also me seeing how many LA Latinx tropes I can hit.





	1. Le mueves pa'ca, le mueves pa' allá

**Author's Note:**

> So it's here my Latinx!Gert based fic in which Molly and Gert teach Latin dancing. This is mainly a GertChase fic with Gert and Molly's sisterhood being second, because their bond is important to me.
> 
> I also made a playlist which will be updated with the chapters. Found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/1276943731/playlist/4JRn6k1ycg3XKXSkcuYT6N?si=7IPiFBjJQPWy9aH0Equw7A

            Gert wakes up to the sound of ‘Fiesta’ by Bomba Estéreo playing in the living room.

 

            It had been a bit over a month since they settled in the hostel. They started to gather more than just the essentials, because who knows how long this will last and they need entertainment, so they don’t kill each other. One of the first things she got, when Alex wasn't looking, was an old boombox from the thrift store. She managed to rescue all of hers and Molly’s CDs before abandoning the car. Meaning a lot of Spanish and Hip-Hop music from Molly’s dance classes and her own Riot Grrrl mixes. When she showed Molly all the CDs her sister was overjoyed; the Selena CDs from Molly's own mother among them. The two girls often listened to them while cleaning and often broke into song.

 

            She got dressed and walked to the living room to find Molly going over her dance moves. Gert picked up a book she left on the old couch and sat down to continue reading.

            After a few songs ‘Suavemente’ came on and Molly immediately turned to Gert, "Baila conmigo, por favor. ( _Dance with me, please)_ "

            "Yo no bailo. _(I don’t dance)_ "

            "Mentirosa tu si sabes a bailar eso. _(Liar you know how to dance this)_ "

            "No quiero bailar, no más quiero leer. _(I don’t want to dance, I just want to read)_ "

            "Por favor ‘Tude, no más un baile. _(Please ‘Tude, just one dance)_ " With the old nickname from before Molly could say Gertrude pulled Gert huffed knowing Molly would not let it go. She looked around it was still early most the others were still asleep in their rooms.

            "Fine just Suavemente."

            Molly let out a small squeal and jumped over to the boombox to start the song again. Gert rolled her eyes as she waited to hear that familiar sound of Elvis Crespo. Her and Molly faced each other and slowly started to sway. Until the horns started, when the song picked up so did her movements. Feet and hips moving to the beat; Molly grabbed her hand and started spinning her. The two girls kept dancing and spinning.

 

* * *

 

            Chase woke up to the sound of ‘Suavemente’ playing and faint sounds of Molly and someone else laughing. He picked up a shirt from the floor and put it on to leave his room. He walked past Gert’s room, the door was open, and she was gone, and continued to the living room. He stopped in the entrance and saw Gert and Molly both dancing, laughing, and singing the song. Not wanting to interrupt but also not being able to look away he leans against the hall entrance and watched. Gert looked happy and damn she was sexy moving like that. He could help himself if his eyes slid down her body and watch her hips rotate.

            Gert was so caught up in the dance she didn’t even notice Molly switch the CD till ‘Techno Cumbia remix’ came on. “You know it’s a crime to sit down when Selena plays.” Molly joked. Gert rolled her eyes but decided to keep dancing.

 

            Molly was facing the hall entrance when she noticed Chase lurking there watching ~~them~~ her sister. She knew they were still being stupid and though she didn’t know what, something happened at that dance. So, she added some extra spins during Suavemente and when it was ending switched to Selena, because Gert could never say no to dancing to La Riena _(the Queen)_.

 

            Bouncing of her feet Gert keep moving. “Muevele, muevele y alto, Muevele, muevele y alto, Muevele, muevele y alto, No, le muevas tanto, alto” Molly sang. Gert followed by singing Selena’s rap word for word. As the two girls started to dance around each other.

            “Este baile es para ti, Quiero verte hasta sudar” Gert continued to sing the song as she moved. Hips shaking, rolling her body at parts, and hands in the air mimicking Selena’s performances.

            Growing up they watched the movie whenever Molly felt homesick; it was a way for both girls to feel connected to a part of themselves they no longer had. It’s one of the reasons Molly loves dance so much; she wanted to be just like Selena. Gert started to go to dance classes with her at first but too many people, with too many eyes watching her. So, she would go to the classes and read in the corner watching Molly. Sometimes after class when everyone else had left the instructor would allow them to use the space in private and even taught Gert some dances.

            When the song was ending Gert did one final spin when something caught her eye.  Turning around she saw Chase standing there watching them. Slightly breathless she quipped, “Enjoy the show?”

            That breathy tone had him swallowing hard, he cleared his throat, “Sorry I heard the music and thought it was just Molly dancing.”

            “Yeah well she dragged me in because she an annoying little brat.”

            “Hey, I resent that, besides you needed to have fun. I’m going to my room now, you two have fun.” Molly left giving Gert a wink from behind Chase’s back. Gert resisted the urge to flip off her sister.

            “So, you dance too?” he asked.

            “I mean we did dance together so you know I do.”

            “Not like that, we slow danced that doesn’t require much skill.”

            “Yeah I also do Latinx dances. I got dragged to all Molly’s practices and started to learn some over the years.”

            “You’re really good.”

            “Thanks, I guess. They’re really not that had to learn.”

            “Maybe one day you can teach me?”

            Gert’s brain stopped, teaching Chase to dance. The last time they danced ended wonderfully but she ruined it and they still are working on finding stability again. Neither has really talked about it both avoiding having their hopes crushed. Yet that was just a slow dance, this, what he’s asking for, could devolve much quicker.

            “Maybe ask Molly she a much better dancer.”

            Chase saw the panic in her eyes. They had just started to get in a good place, no longer as awkward and weird. He didn’t want to push her away again. “Never mind it was a joke.”

            “Ha, ha, yeah” she laughed without humor “I got to go find Old Lace now she’s been gone all morning.” With that she left the room trying to put as much distance between her and Chase. She caught the look in his eyes before he realized he was caught, but it was a one-time thing right, and he was just being a teenage boy with no real options for his urges. She kept telling herself that over and over until she believed it.

            He watched as she walked away still not able to tell her how he felt to afraid of pushing her away.


	2. Síguele bailando síguela bailando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1276943731/playlist/4JRn6k1ycg3XKXSkcuYT6N?si=ZAigjCIlRkqxqf-bmJ3yQg

A Few Weeks Later 

            It’s a girls’ night; meaning all the girls are in the living room with as many pillows and blankets as they could find. They gathered snacks and drinks, Karo managed to steal a bottle of cheap vodka from a liquor store. They had watched the two ‘girly’ movies they had, and Molly decided they all needed to dance. The other girls were already a bit tipsy—Molly completely sober as they all agreed she was to young—so they agreed. Molly put in her CD titled ‘Dance Bitch’.

            A few songs played as they danced and laughed. The third song came on ‘El Sonidito’ played and Karo and Nico stopped dancing. Molly continued unaffected, but Gert let out the largest groan ever. “Why is this on your playlist?”

            “Because it’s awesome and goes hard.” Molly replied still dancing.

            “Ok but they obviously don’t know how to dance to this.” Gert said pointing at the other two girls. She just really hated the constant beeping in the song.

            “Well teach us,” perked Karolina “I mean we know some basic steps for Latin dancing, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

            Molly and Gert looked at each other. Before Gert could start her rant, Molly replied, “First you know basic Cumbia steps…”

            “Like really basic” Gert murmured under her breath.

            “…this is a bit more advanced. Also, there are many Latin dances like merengue, salsa, bachata, rumba, cha cha, and a hundred other ‘Latin’ dances.”

            “So, teach us a fucking dance and stop sounding like your sister.” Nico now getting annoyed that her buzz was wearing off. She took another swig from the horrible vodka.

            “Start with a basic Cumbia. They might remember some steps.” Gert told Molly remembering all the times they made the girls watch Selena at sleepovers.

 

* * *

 

            Chase knew it was a girls’ night, but they stole all the best snacks and Alex was still trying to figure out how to setup a WiFi signal off the grid, so he was bored. He walked in to find Molly teaching Karo and Nico how to dance as Gert sat on the couch making comments every now and then.

            “Nico loosen up, move your hips. Karolina don’t just let your arms hang there, no up but loose.”

            “Chase be Gert’s partner, so we can show these two how to dance.” Molly says as soon as she sees him walking over and grabs his hand. She goes to her sister on the couch and pulls her to him.

            “I really don’t know how to dance.” He lied his mom took him to ballroom classes when he was little but that was the waltz not whatever their doing.

            “Molly really we can go through the step again together.” Gert argued.

            “No, I need to watch them as they dance, and I can’t show them the steps and watch at the same time. Besides Chase, Gert can teach you it’s really simple.” Molls pushes the two together.

            “The simple Cumbia is easy so first back with the left foot, bring it back to the start, then pivot and repeat on the other side. Don’t forget to keep loose and move your hips with the music.” Molly demonstrated for everyone and Gert mimicked the movements.

            “For a couple Gert can demonstrate.”

            “Ok so grab one and as you switch sides you will switch hands”

            “Or if you're feeling extra close you can wrap your arms around the waist.” Molly gave Gert a pointed look.

            Gert glared back but wrapped one arm around Chase’s side using the other to position his around her waist. Then looking at him nodded slightly and the two repeated the steps this time switching the arms around each other’s waist instead of hands.

            “Now I’m gonna start the song so remember the steps but the main thing is to keep in rhythm and have fun.” Molly walked back to the boombox and started playing “Baila Esta Cumbia’.

            When the song started Gert immediately went back to the hand position, putting some distance between her and Chase.

            Molly danced around the two couples making comments every now and then. Most were the same loosen up and relax ones she’s always saying.

            “If you want you can start adding tricks and spins once you feel you got the moves down.” One the first chant stated she turned to Gert “Show ‘em.”

            Gert spun into Chase’s chest then as quick as she was there she spun back out letting go of his hand to do the famous ‘washing machine’ move from the movie.

            The others, aside from Molls, watched in awe. Once she finished the turn she returned to finish the dance with Chase.

            “So that’s a basic Cumbia but the professionals will add all sorts of spins and even some flips; it’s honestly really crazy and intense.”

            “Ok Molly’s dance class needs to become a weekly thing.” Karo shouted fairly drunk.

            “I agree.” said Nico who liked having any excuse to get close to Karolina. “Also, Chase should join us too.”

            “Only if Gert will continue to be my partner.” He looked down on her with the softest puppy dog eyes and she wanted to say no. Things were getting better this would just bring back the weirdness. But looking at him and then around to the girls who were all pleading with their eyes.

            She sighed, “Fine but you better keep up cause you ruin my flow and I’ll have to go back to Molly.”

            “Nah, I’m good you always want to lead anyways.” Molls replied sticking her tongue out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a bit short but they get longer. Next chapter they stop being idiots and talk. Chapter title from El Sonidito, the most annoying song that I will still dance too.

**Author's Note:**

> So my Spanish is not the greatest but I have my cousin helping me out. We're both half-Mexican from Southern California, she's from East LA and fluent, so I'm writing from knowing the area and Latinx culture they would be in. I will translate any spoken Spanish but I'm not translating song lyrics as they lose meaning. The chapter titles will come from songs used in the fic this one is from Selena's Techno Cumbia.
> 
> I have about 5 chapters planned and all except the ending is written. Also the rating will go up in later chapters ;)


End file.
